


Cats Don’t Sunbathe

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fur, Groping, Heatwaves, Hot, Hot Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweat, Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, butt groping, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Brightmoon is in the middle of a heatwave and for Adora and Catra... well, they need something to do to help cool off. (Catradora, Canon, Smut)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 245





	Cats Don’t Sunbathe

It was hot. No, that was a lie. It was boiling. Catra groaned, feeling like she was literally roasting on the surface of the sun itself.

Catra had thought the Fright Zone could become a furnace, or at least the Crimson Waste seeing as it was a desert. But Brightmoon had one thing those places lacked. Humidity. There had been a great deal of rain the night before but all it did was make it a sauna.

She sighed and stretched out on the bed, trying to ignore the damp feeling she had from her belly against the sheets. She had been lying on her bed all morning, paralysed by the intense heat. She'd drawn the blinds in a feeble attempt to hide in the shade.

But still, she was being cooked. Catra didn't do heat well. She was infamous for it.

 _Sometimes I wish I didn't have fur,_ she complained in her thoughts, wanting so desperately to be cool. _Hmm, maybe next time I'll tell Sparkles to go for it next time she threatens to shave me down._

The door opened. She cracked an eye open to see Adora stagger in, stumbling along as she too was dazed in the sweltering heat.

"Ugh!" The blonde, dressed in a white tank top and grey shorts, flopped onto the bed next to her. "It's so sticky!"

"You're lucky, Adora," Catra remarked. "You don't have fur."

Groaning, Adora pulled off her top and shorts, lying down naked, sweat dripping down her body and rolling through the channels made by her muscles. Catra just watched, Adora lying back and trying to relax, but even she couldn't keep still in this head.

"Glimmer says it's the worst heatwave in Brightmoon's history," Adora explained. "Something to do with all the magic coming back."

"I don't care how it started," Catra remarked. "I just want it to end."

Adora stroked Catra's hair, feeling bad for her. "Me, too."

As her hair was stroked, Catra looked up at her girlfriend. One line drop of sweat had beaded and rolled down to linger on her neck, in such an inviting position. Shehe swallowed, her throat dry due to...something else. She was starting to crave Adora's beautiful skin.

Adora noticed how those heterochromatic eyes had slit, seeming to focus on something.

"Catra?"

On impulse, the feline sat up and buried her face into Adora's neck. The blonde's yelp became a low moan as a rasping tongue licked the bead of sweat from her skin, kissing that beautiful flesh. The catgirl blanched a little at the salty taste but underneath it was something that was undeniably Adora.

"Hmmm...you taste good," she purred

"Um... don't I stink?"

"Nope. You smell like sweat and sandalwood and...sexy." The last word tapered into a low rumble

It also made Adora start to get in the mood. If she were honest, she too was starting to feel the call. Something about her and Catra just lying on this bed together was drawing her to want her and well... that lick from Catra on her neck had certainly done the trick and turned her on.

Adora smirked. "Well... You're pretty sexy too. Why don't I get your sticky clothes off, hm?"

Catra stroked Adora's cheek. "I think I'd want to do more than just that. I need you, Adora."

"Oh, do you?"

"Mmm-hmm."

The blonde grinned. "Well, are you going to help me or not?"

They managed to get her undressed, then Catra pounced on Adora, nuzzling her and kissing the sweat off her skin Then they kissed, claws gently removing the band from Adora's ponytail, letting golden waves fall on the bed Adora could smell the scent of sweat coming from her lover's fur. It made her core tighten and her lips gush a little.

Catra grabbed onto Adora's face as they kissed, pressing her leg between her lover's thighs. She had been craving this all morning. As Adora shivered as Catra got into her position on top of her, Catra continued to kiss Adora's smooth, wonderful face, caressing it with her hands.

Adora moaned, kissing back. She wrapped her legs around Catra, the catgirl starting to reach her fingers down. She wanted this. As they made out and Catra's fingers curled around one thigh, the catgirl's tail curled around the other, something she loved to do when she didn't want to part from Adora.

Finally, after enough teasing, Catra slid two full fingers into Adora, smirking. The fingers parted Adora's wet, pink slit open, entering into the blonde. The sensation of pleasure courses through Adora, every fibre of her being tingling at Catra's soft touch.

Moaning more, Adora completely gave in as Catra started to grind and finger her. She whimpered, more sweat beading from her brow, but at least now, she was hot and flustered and loving it. Her legs weakly tried to pull Catra closer, to get the fingers to go in deeper.

The fingers of the catgirl curled inside her, Catra grinning toothily. It was clear from the wonderful, elated expression on Adora's face that she was loving it.

"God, you're so wet," Catra purred lustfully.

"It's... It's the heat..."

Catra jammed her fingers in a little deeper, thrusting them quicker. Wet, sloshy sounds followed as Catra's fingers played with those delightfully moist folds. Every thrust brought more wonderful moans from Adora who was now crying out to the heavens.

The sound of Adora's moans were like music to Catra's ears, and it was a good distraction from lying on the bed, dying in the heat. She was focused now, determined to make Adora finish for her, to hear her climaxing cry of ecstasy when she finally made her come.

Adora reached out with her hand, grabbing onto Catra's arm firmly, pulling those wonderful furry fingers deeper into her opening.

"Don't stop... don't fucking stop..."

"Oh... I won't," Catra rasped.

Her fingers kept pleasing Adora, sliding in and out and great speed. With her thumb, Catra pressed on Adora's sensitive bud, triggering more surges of pleasure into Adora. The blonde giggled, feeling a little ticklish. The giggles and her moans mixed together harmoniously.

"Ooooooh right there!" Adora groaned.

"Fuck, I love doing this," Catra said, giggling.

"Oh, this is just what I needed," Adora sighed, giggling back. "Now fuck me more..."

"As you wish, princess." Catra brought one of Adora's legs around her waist, giving her fingers more leverage

Adora moaned, hands clutching and grasping at the pillow under her

The wave slowly started to build inside of Adora, the blonde groaning as she desperate for her release. She opened her eyes weakly, seeing Catra gazing at her. The look Catra was giving back was mesmerising to her, almost hypnotic in nature.

She was so hot. The perfect mix of cat and girl in all the right ways. Her body, slender and cuddly, her voice, deep and sexy, and to top it all off, Catra was all hers and she loved her more than anyone else. The mere fact that they were lovers was beautiful to her.

Catra curled her fingers again, Adora gasping for air. She knew Adora was close, so very near to the edge of that great cliff that symbolised her oncoming storm.

"FUCK CATRA!" Adora squealed, giggling.

"That's right, gorgeous. Come for me!"

And Adora did, gushing out her juices all over Catra's hands and onto the bed. She wailed, screaming to the heavens as she laid down on the bed, panting. More sweat dripped from her brow, but now, it was worth it. She gazed up at Catra, a little fatigued.

"You... you wonderful kitten."

Catra giggled in her usual playful manner, before leaning in closer and purring sweetly. "Now... can you make me happy now?"

"Mmmm... sit on my face... I'll take care of you."

Shuffling forward, Catra spread her legs, planting them firmly around Adora's hair, her glistening, fur-covered folds beckoning for her. Catra rubbed her hands along her furry belly, posing sexily for Adora. But she knew Adora was too fixed on her folds to bother gawping at the rest of her.

Adora drank in the sight of such a beautiful opening. She may have been slightly worn out, but she didn't need to do much to make Catra feel amazing inside. There were so many things her tongue could do, things that Catra was by now, intimately familiar with.

And it began, Adora sliding her tongue into Catra's opening, the catgirl pressing it against her face. She moaned, biting her lip as she watched Adora eat her out. The sight alone was erotic, Adora taking what she rightfully deserved into her mouth.

The sensation was amazing as ever. Catra rode Adora's face, pressing herself onto her lover. She sensation quickly overcame Catra, who gripped onto Adora's leg for support as she arched back. Gasping for air, more sweat dripped from her brow from the heat.

"Fuck... you're really hungry..."

"Mmmmm..." Adora moaned into Catra.

Her claws dug in a little into Adora's fight but her dearest She-Ra didn't mind. Their activities seemed to make the room more tepid as Adora felt her sweat trickling down from the underside of her breasts to pool in her bellybutton.

This had to be the most sensual thing she and Catra had ever done together.

With a little bit of strength, Adora reached up and fondled her lover's chest, letting fingers pinch and pull. Catra's breasts weren't particularly big, but that didn't mean that Adora didn't love squeezing them to please her dearest kitten.

Catra growled, baring her teeth a little at the bit of pain. "Adora..."

"My beautiful Kitty..." Adora whispered lovingly, before she then buried her face into Catra's beautiful folds again, sending her tongue in deeper. The taste of Catra's folds was exquisite to her. It was a very sweet treat indeed, one that Adora treasured.

The cat continued to moan heavenly, eyes closed and fingers threading through Adora's loose hair. She gasped, looking up to the heavens, despite her lids being shut tight. She panted, feeling more sweat rush down her fur-covered brow.

"Adora... yes..."

Eating her lover out, Adora rose her hands up, squeezing Catra's rear. Now that was perfectly sized, a fitting rump for Adora's lover. As Adora's fingers caressed Catra's cheek, she squeaked adorably, like the kitten she was. Adora squeezed tighter, making Catra squeak more in pleasure.

"Fuck!"

Smirking against the folds, Adora kept eating, tasting Catra more and more. She knew she had to be close. She could tell from how husky and near the cat's breathing was. She knew just a few more tastes and a little help from her fingers would do the trick.

Enacting her final plan, Adora dug her fingernails into the fleshy rear.

That did it, making Catra come in a rush, covering Adora with fluid and sweat as she orgasmed all over her face. She moaned, shuddering and gasping, then falling sideways off of Adora. Thankfully, she fell onto the bed, providing her with a soft landing as she recovered from her wave.

Adora wiped her mouth and then lay next to the cat, holding her tight and stroking her back. Her hands wrapped around Catra's body, pulling her close and letting her feel them intimately connected, skin to skin. As Catra came down, Adora left a few soft kisses along her shoulder.

"I...uh...shit," Catra panted.

Her girlfriend chuckled. "You okay?"

Catra looked up into sparkling blue eyes. "Yeah. I, uh, whoof, that was incredible."

"Has it helped you cool down?" Adora wondered.

"A little," Catra answered still out of breath. But then in a surprise move, Catra rolled over and pounced again, bringing Adora to her back. "But I think we can wring one more out of both of us."

"Mm, sounds good. Then we should shower."

"Together?"

"Of course. You save water that way."

Catra laughed. Then she bent down and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Adora responded, before her lips were captured by Catra's passionate kiss.

xXx

**Author's Note:** So Guppy was boiling where she lives and wanted to write some steamy, sweaty smut with me. I was more than happy to provide. Hope you enjoy the smutty goodness!


End file.
